Port Townsend
Port Townsend '''is a large fishing, industrial, and pirate town located on the western coast of Baldur and is the capital of the Port Townsend Municipal District. Its leadership and organization remained largely unchanged during the Revolution of 1441, although the city did become a station house for the Revolutionary Guard and gained a Commissar for Public Safety. It is an incorporated mayoral township, but real power resides in the office of Pirate King, a title given to the most powerful Dread Pirate in The Northern Continent as determined by the League of Dread Pirates and Privateers which meets here in the Spring of each year. The population of Port Townsend proper is less than 50,000, but the Greater Townsend Municipal District houses more than 100,000 sentient buildings, including the halfling township nearby. It is one of the largest human settlements without any overland access. Port Townsend Proper Port Townsend Proper is a walled section of the Port Townsend Municipal District which is home to a blend of humans, gnomes, elves, and merfolk. It is located on the outpoints of the '''Claw Peninsula, a small outcropping of land shaped like a lobster claw that contains an extremely favorable port cove run by the Mendle Shipyards. Government is run through the Mayor's House, a part of which was dedicated to the Orcish Commissar for Public Safety during The Culling of the Revolution of 1441. The town's primary exports are artisan or masterwork-quality sailing ships, boats, and cruisers, made out of the strong timbers of the Whispwood Forest, which many captains find extremely capable of sustained use, especially in the rough northern Rillian Sea. Much of the human population subsists off of the ample supply of natural salt-water cod fifty miles off the coast. The city walls are monitored constantly by a volunteer force, and this force enforces the (very few) civil laws that exist within the district. Port Townsend has a registrar of boats, and is a common city for shipping company incorporation due to it's low taxes and low audit rate. Yondalla's Lagoon Yondalla's Lagoon '''is a small marsh settlement run by Halflings to the north of Port Townsend Proper. It is located at the meeting point of three rivers, and is centered around a natural lagoon and swamp. This Halfling town is independent of Townsend Proper, and run by the traditional Guildhome System of Halflings, which is traditionally a matriarchal kleptocracy: the oldest woman with the most money represents the clan. The Lagoon is home to the '''Lacos Raceway, a waterway racetrack for the periodic racing of riverboats to the entertainment of thousands of spectators. These competitions happen year round, and the important races have little, if any, codified rules. Lately the races have been prone to violent cheating and the influence of organized crime. Betting at these events have become common, especially under crimelord Anton Samsus of Barrensburg who has been known to run pools of upwards of 100,000GP. A typical race purse is 15,000GP, with an entry fee of 500GP. Some races have special prizes, like the race won by Dread Pirate Gauve in the name of Sir Tobo of Port Brogan in Season Three which had the prize of the Symbol of the Darkwalker, a small item that enabled safe passage of The Company through the Underdark during Episodes 10 and 11 of Season Seven. Unincorporated Areas There are several adventure sites in the unincorporated areas around Port Townsend. Exori Huntings is a rough tundra area known to house some of the most interesting prey on the northern continent, including Unicorns, Owlbears, and Nightmares. Hunting here is tightly regulated by the Pirate King in order to preserve the rare animals for himself and in order to keep at a minimum the extremely violent deaths that often occur within groups of unprepared hunters. Giantgrove Bog '''is a natural bog that contains a small village of Hill Giants and a pack of Trolls who have been known to prey on adventuring bands. The Hill Giants are quite friendly, although Philip The Drunken Master is not. '''Hate's Torch '''is a complex of abandoned buildings, one of which is constantly burning with magical fire. '''Feyoak Grove is a swamp ruled by witches and will-o-the-wisps. '''Crash Point '''is a series of underwater caves and ruins just off the shore of Townsend Proper containing some terrible monster that preys on the Merfolk. '''Dead Man's Chest '''is an abandoned jungle lodging used as a ritualistic meeting point for the League of Dread Pirates and Privateers. It is rumored to contain unspeakable treasure secreted over the ages by the Pirate Kings. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Northern Continent